Joyeux Thanksgiving!
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: Comme tous les ans, la famille Prior se réunit le temps d'un week-end pour fêter Thanksgiving en grande pompe, cette année, Caleb et Tris ont chacun une super nouvelle à annoncer à leurs parents, contre toute attente, leur sœur aînée également. Eric/OC, Tobias/Beatrice, Caleb/OC. 100 % AU. Modern Day.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : la trilogie Divergente est une œuvre de Veronica Roth, elle ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus._

* * *

\- quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Pesta Eric, l'oreille vissée à son portable. Tu te fous de moi, Prior ?

Avachi dans son sofa et les pieds nonchalamment posés sur sa table basse, le prof de sport piocha une nouvelle gigantesque poignée de pop-corn dans son saladier puis les porta à sa bouche sans se soucier un instant que sa collègue comprenne ou non ce qu'il avait à dire alors qu'il mâchait bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil.

\- parce que tu crois que j'allais attendre jusqu'à lundi pour les récupérer ?

Becca poussa un nouveau soupir de frustration, elle détestait tellement ce type, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement lui qui ait embarqué par inadvertance son dossier de copies à corriger, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre elle ?

\- c'est bien toi qui cries à qui veut l'entendre que tu zappes toutes les fêtes de famille sans exception donc tu es libre comme l'air ce soir !  
\- pour regarder le match : oui, pour te rendre service : non ! Et puis quelle espèce de tordue corrige des copies chez ses vieux pendant Thanksgiving ?  
\- tu sais ce qu'elle lui dit la tordue à mister sans cervelle ?

Furieuse, la jeune prof de littérature anglaise jouait nerveusement avec son solitaire à l'annulaire droit afin de calmer ses nerfs, elle ne regrettait pas de s'être offert ce petit cadeau, surtout que ces derniers temps sa vie sentimentale ressemblait plus au désert de Gobi qu'à Disneyland, autant se faire des petits plaisirs de temps à autre.

\- pour info, on a le câble donc tu pourras le regarder ton match de malheur et tu n'auras même pas à supporter les commentateurs des chaînes généralistes, c'est bon, ça te va comme ça ? Monsieur est satisfait ?  
\- tu fais chier Prior, souffla Eric. C'est quoi ta foutue adresse ?  
\- je te l'envoie par SMS. A tout à l'heure !  
\- ouais, c'est ça.

Becca raccrocha tout en savourant sa victoire avant de quitter son ancienne chambre à l'étage et de redescendre au salon pour aider ses parents avec les derniers préparatifs du dîner de Thanksgiving alors que la dinde dorait encore au four et qu'une délicieuse tarte aux pommes les attendait déjà dans le frigo en dessert.  
Pour l'occasion, la table avait été dressée pour sept, la décoration était somptueuse, les serviettes au couleur de l'automne, le choix des couverts, le petit pot de fleurs en forme de citrouille qui traînait au beau milieu, ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard.  
Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit quelques minutes plus tard, Natalie Prior se précipita vers la porte pour y accueillir son fils Caleb et sa compagne Kristenn.

\- joyeux Thanksgiving ! Leur souhaita la mère de famille avec joie en les prenant tour à tour dans ses bras pour les saluer.  
\- tenez, dit Kristenn en offrant une tarte au potiron à la mère de son compagnon.  
\- c'est gentil, merci. Il ne fallait pas, vraiment.  
\- bien sûr que si, je tiens à tout prix à rester votre belle-fille préférée.

Sa plaisanterie fit sourire franchement l'intéressée qui les guida d'une main encourageante jusqu'au salon où le jeune couple salua chaleureusement Becca et son père. Ce dernier les débarrassa de leurs manteaux alors que sa femme posait délicatement la tarte quadrillée sur la grande table avant de s'adresser directement à Kristenn.

\- je suis sûre que ta tarte aura autant de succès que l'année dernière.  
\- avec papa pour tout engloutir, j'en suis certain, commenta Caleb avec humour.  
\- toi fais attention à ce que ton père ne te prive pas de dessert ! Réagit Andrew, faussement vexé.

Les rires fusèrent jusqu'à ce que la mère de famille accorde à nouveau toute son attention à ses enfants.

\- vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
\- on a ouvert une bouteille de cidre, les informa Becca. Il est délicieux.  
\- va pour du cidre alors, trancha Caleb.  
\- c'est parfait, ajouta Kristenn.  
\- très bien, allez-y, installez-vous, je vous apporte ça.  
\- attendez Natalie, je vais vous aider.  
\- non, non, non, hors de question, tu es notre invitée alors je ne veux pas te voir bouger le petit doigt. Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher la bouteille dans le frigo.

Le regard de Kristenn se posa immédiatement sur son compagnon qui semblait résigné face au comportement de sa mère.

\- et oui, c'est notre maman tout crachée, elle est comme ça, on ne la changera pas, commenta Becca avec le sourire.

Lorsque Natalie disparut dans la cuisine, c'est une femelle shar-pei au pelage couleur crème qui en ressortit en trombe, elle ne cessait de remuer sa queue à la vitesse de l'éclair devant Kristenn qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour lui caresser allègrement le dessus de sa tête.

\- ça va, Pancake ? Mais oui, t'es belle !  
\- rassure-moi Kris, tu t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te réponde quand même, se moqua gentiment Caleb.

Sa compagne secoua la tête d'un air amusé en retour, c'est aussi l'humour du jeune homme qui l'avait séduite. Le bruit de la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, cette fois c'est l'aînée de la fratrie qui se précipita pour ouvrir à leurs nouveaux invités.

\- oh mais je ne savais pas que Rudolph le petit renne au nez rouge était aussi invité ! S'exclama Becca tout sourire. Tu viens voir marraine, Tristan ?

En effet, alors que son beau-frère Tobias portait dans ses mains un pain de maïs, sa sœur Beatrice tenait dans ses bras son fils âgé de sept mois vêtu d'une grenouillère marron avec une petite queue au verso, la maman protectrice ajusta au passage son petit bonnet à l'effigie d'un visage de renne et dont les bois dépassaient légèrement de sa tête.

\- mais qu'il est craquant dans ce pyjama, commenta Becca tout en ajustant son filleul dans ses bras.  
\- il va en faire des ravages quand il sera plus grand, plaisanta le mari de Beatrice de bon coeur.  
\- tout comme son papa, ajouta sa femme en le dévorant des yeux.

Ils avancèrent ensuite tous vers le salon et se saluèrent chaleureusement en se prenant dans les bras et en se souhaitant un bon thanksgiving en toute sincérité.

\- ça va, vous avez fait bonne route ?  
\- tu connais Tristan maman, répondit Beatrice, dès qu'il peut être en voiture, c'est le bébé le plus heureux du monde.  
\- heu juste pour vous prévenir, votre fils est déguisé en renne, annonça Caleb, je crois qu'il a confondu Thanksgiving avec Halloween.  
\- toi et l'humour, c'est toujours pas ça hein ? Ironisa Tobias.  
\- au lieu de t'en prendre à ton neveu, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre toi aussi, j'ai envie de devenir tata moi.  
\- ah mais on y travaille Tris, leur annonça fièrement Caleb.  
\- en parlant de travail, vas-y, dis-leur, l'exhorta Kristenn, tout sourire.  
\- nous dire quoi ? Se renseigna Natalie, avec curiosité.  
\- on va me nommer procureur général, je dois prêter serment en fin de semaine prochaine et normalement, je pourrai commencer dès le lundi suivant, annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
\- procureur général de Chicago ? S'étonna Andrew. C'est fantastique, mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi !

Il le serra fortement dans ses bras en guise de félicitation avant que sa mère ne prenne le relais. A la plus grande surprise de tous, la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, c'était au tour du père de famille de répondre cette fois.

\- bonsoir, je suis Eric. Becca m'a demandé de passer.  
\- bonsoir. Allez-y, entrez, je vais la prévenir.

Ni une, ni deux, ce dernier fit quelques pas vers la grande table du salon avant de s'adresser directement à sa fille aînée.

\- Becca, un certain Eric pour toi à la porte !

L'intéressée parcourut alors les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son collègue en une poignée de secondes quand il lui tendit immédiatement son dossier d'un air blasé.

\- c'est bon, satisfaite ?  
\- très, dit-elle sur le même ton ironique. C'est pas vrai, t'es venu en survêtement, tu te moques de moi là !

Ignorant totalement ce dernier commentaire, son visiteur balayait le salon des yeux, il semblait apprécier la décoration mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'attarder tout particulièrement sur le coin télé.

\- tu croyais quoi ? J'allais pas me faire chier à me changer pour tes beaux yeux !  
\- Tobias, je te sers un verre de cidre ? Demanda Natalie à son gendre.  
\- volontiers.  
\- toi aussi, Tris ?  
\- il y a de l'alcool dedans, maman ?  
\- oui, un petit peu.  
\- alors je ne préfère pas, dit-elle en se touchant naturellement le ventre comme par réflexe.  
\- c'est pas vrai, vous attendez le deuxième ! Devina Natalie avec engouement.  
\- ça va faire trois semaines bientôt, confirma Tobias, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- bon, sinon, je peux mater la suite du match ou…

Coupé dans son élan par des cris de joie, Eric s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand il vit que l'attention de Becca n'était plus du tout sur lui mais sur les diverses embrassades qui se déroulaient à peine vingt mètres derrière eux.

\- vous fêtez quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune prof, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- il se passe que Tristan va bientôt devenir grand frère, annonça fièrement Tobias en passant amoureusement sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.  
\- c'est pas vrai, t'es enceinte, félicitations !

La tête de Beatrice était à présent nichée dans le cou de son mari, prise d'émotion, Becca passa une main devant sa bouche, elle était absolument ravie pour sa petite sœur et son beau-frère et leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde dans leur nouvelle vie à quatre.

\- et toi alors, future belle-sœur, t'aurais pas une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer aussi ? L'interrogea Kristenn avec jeu.

Son regard venait de passer de Becca à Eric en quelques secondes, prise de panique, c'est à ce moment précis que la prof de littérature anglaise sentit six paires d'yeux la scruter avec attention comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'elle leur annonce un truc exceptionnel dans la seconde.

\- et bien, j'ai…je...

Leur annoncer quoi ? Rien ne se passait jamais rien dans sa vie, absolument rien, c'était toujours le même boulot, le même train-train quotidien, la même routine, aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que sentimentale, c'était le calme plat, elle n'était même pas foutue de garder un mec, elle n'avait qu'un seul talent : celui de les faire fuir, elle finirait vieille fille assurément.  
En tant qu'aînée de la famille, sa vie était pathétique, son frère de cinq ans de moins venait tout juste d'être nommé procureur général de la ville et vivait une relation des plus sérieuses avec une ravissante hôtesse de l'air, sans parler de sa sœur de six ans de moins qu'elle qui était mariée à un brillant pédiatre et qui arrivait à mener de front une carrière de policière et de super maman, à côté, elle faisait pâle figure, très pâle figure.  
C'est pourquoi sans même se poser plus de questions, elle fit rapidement passer le solitaire de son annulaire droit à son annulaire gauche avant d'accrocher fermement son bras droit autour de celui d'Eric et de lever fièrement sa main gauche bien haut devant toute sa famille.

\- on va se marier !

Chaque membre de sa famille vint alors la féliciter chaleureusement et tapotait amicalement sur l'épaule d'Eric en même temps, Becca sentait qu'il allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre et tout faire foirer, elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard au passage, il semblait furieux contre elle, il bouillonnait de rage juste à ses côtés, une discussion s'imposait entre eux, c'était urgent et inévitable.

\- fais voir ta bague.

Becca approcha aussitôt son doigt à la vue de sa sœur qui semblait impressionnée par ce bijou en or blanc.

\- elle est magnifique.  
\- merci Tris.  
\- je suis tellement ravie pour toi ma chérie, il faut préparer un couvert de plus, je suppose que tu restes pour le week-end avec nous Eric.  
\- merci pour l'invitation madame Prior mais….  
\- madame Prior était ma belle-mère, s'il te plaît appelle-moi Natalie.  
\- c'est gentil Natalie mais...  
\- je m'en occupe maman ! Le coupa immédiatement Becca. Je vais chercher des couverts en plus dans la cuisine !

Redoutant une gaffe de son pire ennemi, elle le tira d'une main ferme par la manche de sa veste de jogging tout en serrant la mâchoire.

\- tu viens, mon coeur ? Lâcha-t-elle, entre ses dents.

Sans plus attendre, ils rejoignirent la cuisine, Becca se demandait encore comment le convaincre de faire croire à toute cette supercherie mais vu la rapidité avec laquelle il avait retiré son bras du sien dès qu'elle avait refermé la porte de la cuisine derrière eux, son refus était couru d'avance, elle partait perdante sur toute la ligne. Elle entreprit alors de lui lancer un regard façon Chat Potté, malheureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas l'air très réceptif, loin de là.

\- plutôt mourir que de me prêter à ton petit jeu Prior, tu peux toujours courir.  
\- s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.  
\- tout ? Répéta-t-il, avec jeu.  
\- espèce de gros pervers, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, tu me dégoûtes !  
\- en attendant, le gros pervers il est entrain de te sauver les miches alors il est temps d'arrêter de te la raconter !  
\- une minute, ça veut dire que tu serais prêt à continuer de jouer la comédie ?  
\- ça dépend, j'y gagne quoi ?

Telle était toute la question, Eric n'avait pour centre d'intérêt que les filles canons et délurées, son raisonnement fut simple, il suffisait qu'elle le branche avec la prof de maths super sexy du lycée, la solution était toute trouvée.

\- qu'est-ce que tu dirais du numéro de portable de Cyndeah comme monnaie d'échange ?  
\- cette bombe. Continue, tu m'intéresses.  
\- je lui chanterais même tes louanges juste avant que tu l'appelles, fais-moi confiance, à ses yeux tu deviendras l'homme idéal.  
\- sauf que je le suis déjà.  
\- c'est pas beau de se vanter.  
\- c'est pas de la vantardise quand c'est la vérité.

Blasée, Becca leva les yeux au ciel, elle arrivait déjà à saturation avec ce mec avant même d'avoir commencé à jouer son rôle, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

\- t'es allée les fabriquer en Chine ces couverts ou quoi ? Plaisanta Natalie en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine.  
\- ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, avoua Becca.

Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le tiroir à couverts, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était étrange aux yeux de la mère de famille, sa fille semblait totalement déboussolée.

\- j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez.  
\- mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises maman, c'est ta cuisine. Eric, t'as qu'à rejoindre les autres au salon, on arrive, d'accord ?  
\- ça marche, j'y vais de ce pas… ma tigresse.

Elle le fusilla du regard à l'entente de ce sobriquet ridicule alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un œil rieur, cet espèce de gros sadique ferait vraiment tout pour l'énerver, la tâche s'annonçait rude.

\- ma tigresse ? Répéta Natalie, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- c'est rien, ne fais pas attention, il dit ça parce qu'il sait très bien que je déteste ce surnom.  
\- tu sais ce que dit le proverbe ma chérie : qui aime bien, châtie bien.  
\- oh dans ce cas, il doit m'aimer à la folie alors.  
\- encore heureux qu'il t'aime, je te rappelle que vous êtes fiancés tous les deux.  
\- ah bon, c'est vrai ? J'avais déjà oublié ce point de détail, plaisanta Becca qu'à moitié. Bon à part des couverts en plus, il faut autre chose ?  
\- oui, prends des serviettes aussi, moi j'apporte la purée de patates douces et la sauce aux canneberges.

La jeune prof s'exécuta sans tarder puis rejoignit le salon où une place juste à côté de son faux fiancé l'attendait, le week-end s'annonçait long.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Wow quel accueil, ça a égayé ma journée, merci à vous !_

* * *

\- et on ouvre grand la porte pour faire entrer la gentille madame Cuillère dans sa maison !

D'une voix des plus enthousiastes, Tobias dirigea une nouvelle fois la cuillère du petit pot qu'il tenait dans ses mains en direction de la bouche de son fils qui se trouvait confortablement installé dans sa chaise haute et se régalait avec sa purée de carottes. Beatrice avait pris place entre son mari et Tristan et prenait bien soin d'essuyer délicatement si nécessaire les lèvres de son fils avec le bavoir Minion que sa marraine Becca lui avait gentiment offert quelques jours plus tôt.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Kristenn toisait cette belle petite famille d'un air attendri alors que les deux parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur petit bout de chou et s'émerveillaient du moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
Assis en bout de table en vrai chef de famille, Andrew se leva pour découper la dinde comme le voulait la tradition, sa femme Natalie lui prêta main-forte et remplit ainsi chaque assiette des membres de sa famille d'un tendre morceau de viande.  
Une fois ce petit monde servi, Eric s'empara de sa fourchette sous l'oeil furieux de sa fausse fiancée qui lui retira aussitôt de la main.

\- quoi ?  
\- c'est Thanksgiving. On fait d'abord un tour de table et chacun doit dire de quoi il est le plus reconnaissant cette année.

Bon sang, heureusement que cette fichue fête n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an pensa aussitôt le prof de sport. Il fallait qu'il trouve un mensonge à balancer, dire ce que les autres voulaient entendre.

\- on est pas très fête dans ma famille alors merci de m'accueillir dans la vôtre.

Simple mais efficace, Becca et sa famille semblaient ravis, sa mission était réussie.

\- je suis reconnaissante de tous ces changements positifs dans ma vie, enchaîna sa fausse fiancée, ils me rendent vraiment heureuse.  
\- je chéris le soutien que m'apporte mon amoureux au quotidien, continua Kristenn, et même si nos emplois du temps sont chargés, ce n'est jamais un effort pour nous de se retrouver, ça reste un véritable plaisir.  
\- je suis reconnaissant d'avoir une compagne toujours présente pour moi dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, affirma Caleb, je suis aussi reconnaissant de cette opportunité qui m'est donné de travailler au bureau du procureur.  
\- j'ai la chance d'avoir un fils en parfaite santé et un mari qui me donne toujours une raison de sourire même quand j'en aurais dix de pleurer, dit Beatrice en dévorant son époux des yeux.  
\- de mon côté, je ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure maman pour mon fils et rêver d'une meilleure femme pour moi, avoua Tobias en souriant à son épouse.  
\- je remercie Dieu d'avoir une famille aimante, en bonne santé et qui va bientôt s'agrandir, ajouta Natalie en lançant un regard complice à sa fille Beatrice.  
\- je suis heureux qu'on soit tous réunis pour fêter Thanksgiving ensemble, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille, termina Andrew en bout de table. A la famille !

Il leva ensuite son verre devant lui et tous portèrent un toast en avalant une gorgée de Pinot noir sauf Beatrice qui dans son état avait opté pour du jus de pommes. Une fois les grâces dites, tout ce petit monde commença à manger alors que Natalie cherchait à en savoir plus sur les fiançailles de sa fille aînée.

\- pourquoi tu nous as pas dit plus tôt que tu voyais quelqu'un ma chérie ? On aurait pu mieux s'organiser pour ce week-end.  
\- je voulais vous faire la surprise, répondit Becca. Et puis, je te rassure, tout est parfait comme ça.  
\- comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Enchaîna Kristenn, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- ah mais on est pas du tout ensemble, lâcha Eric sous le regard noir de Becca.

Cet espèce d'enfoiré allait tout faire foirer, un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce lorsque le jeune prof de sport reprit la parole.

\- elle m'a trouvé devant la porte, elle a eu pitié de moi et elle m'a fait entrer.

Toute la famille se mit à sourire après le trait d'humour de l'intéressé, la pression venait de retomber sur les épaules de Becca, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec un morceau de dinde au passage tellement elle était stressée qu'il fasse une gaffe.

\- ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Beatrice à son tour.

Eric se tourna immédiatement vers sa fausse fiancée, c'est elle qui avait eu cette idée tordue, c'était à elle de se creuser les méninges, il n'allait certainement pas faire tout le boulot à sa place !

\- six mois. Eric est prof de sport dans le même lycée que moi.  
\- une rencontre dans la salle des profs, rien de plus romantique, se moqua gentiment Caleb.  
\- dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a tout de suite craqué, se vanta Eric, elle s'est battue pour m'avoir et après trois long mois sans rien lâcher, j'ai enfin cédé.

Becca fusilla son faux fiancé du regard, ce sadique prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre dans l'embarras dès que l'occasion se présentait, dans quel merdier elle venait de se fourrer ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire affaire avec lui. Heureusement pour elle, son père lui sauva la mise en changeant de sujet.

\- comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ? Demanda Andrew à son gendre. Toujours pareil ?  
\- malheureusement oui, déplora Tobias, peu de moyens et toujours plus de gens qui ne viennent pas se faire soigner parce qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer une assurance.  
\- on pourrait pas parler de trucs plus joyeux sinon ? Proposa Caleb, entre deux bouchées de purée de patates douces. Surtout que vous attendez un heureux événement pour l'année prochaine. Vous savez ce que c'est ?  
\- moi oui, un bébé ! Plaisanta Kristenn.  
\- je suis enceinte de trois semaines à peine, sourit Beatrice. C'est seulement au bout du quatrième mois qu'on pourra le savoir.  
\- de toute façon, on a décidé de garder la surprise, avoua Tobias, comme on l'avait fait pour Tristan.  
\- je sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir neuf mois avant de savoir, moi je pourrais pas, avoua Becca.  
\- ne serait-ce que pour le choix du prénom, c'est pas pratique. D'ailleurs si c'est une fille, je propose Iseult, suggéra Kristenn avec humour à la mère de Tristan. Faut juste qu'ils ne boivent pas par mégarde le philtre d'amour, parce qu'entre frères et sœurs, beurk, ce serait dégoûtant !

La conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton tout au long du repas, venait maintenant le moment du dessert, Natalie les avertit de son retour dans le salon avec la tarte quadrillée de Kristenn en main.

\- attention chaud devant !  
\- elle est au potiron, soupira Eric, en fixant la tarte posée à présent au centre de la table avec dégoût.  
\- oui ! Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
\- si, bien sûr, mentit l'intéressé, en cachant sa moue boudeuse.  
\- tant mieux ! Se réjouit Natalie en lui en servant une grosse part dans son assiette. Goûte, tu verras, elle est délicieuse !

Et merde, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, comment allait-il rattraper le coup maintenant ?

\- c'est trop bon, commenta Caleb, après une première bouchée.  
\- espèce de fayot, l'accusa Becca avec jeu.  
\- merci chéri, voilà un homme de goût ! Fanfaronna fièrement Kristenn, en lui lançant un sourire victorieux.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient tous leur dessert avec délectation, Eric se mit à chercher le chien de la famille du regard, par chance, la femelle shar-pei au pelage couleur crème se trouvait juste à ses pieds sous la table, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à l'appâter avec un morceau de tarte qu'il passa discrètement entre ses jambes sous la nappe, ni une, ni deux, Pancake bondit vers son dessert et engloutit sa part en à peine quelques secondes.  
Un raclement de gorge très peu discret retint ensuite toute son attention, c'était sa fausse fiancée qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu, il lui lança un regard des plus innocents en retour mais Becca était tout sauf convaincue.

\- et bien, tu as une faim de loup dis-moi ! Commenta Natalie, en fixant l'assiette quasi vide de son futur gendre. Attends, je te ressers !

Il croisa au même moment le regard amusé de sa fausse fiancée, visiblement réjouie par l'ironie de la situation. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre !

\- non, merci, c'est gentil Natalie, mais j'ai assez mangé, je vous assure.  
\- tu es sûr ? Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça.  
\- je m'en doute et c'était un vrai délice mais je ne peux plus rien avaler sinon je sens que je vais exploser !

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Natalie n'insista pas, ouf c'était moins une !  
Comme chaque premier soir de fête, toutes les femmes de la famille s'occupaient de la vaisselle dans la cuisine pendant que les hommes se retrouvaient sur le canapé à regarder un match de football américain sur la chaîne câblée, ce soir, c'était les Chicago Bears qui accueillaient les Steelers de Pittsburgh.  
Se sentant comme chez lui, Eric avait allongé ses deux jambes sur la table basse du salon juste devant lui sous le regard circonspect d'Andrew.

\- désolé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le prof de sport voulut retirer ses jambes aussitôt lorsque son faux futur beau-père l'imita le sourire aux lèvres.

\- c'est vrai que c'est confortable.

Il fut suivi de peu par Caleb, il n'y avait que Tobias qui ne jouait pas le jeu.

\- vas-y, t'es comme chez toi ici, l'encouragea son beau-frère.  
\- non, c'est bon, je suis bien comme ça. YES !

Le jeune pédiatre venait de fermer sa main en poing alors que l'équipe de Chicago avait marqué son premier touchdown, il semblait fou de joie.

\- fan des Bears ? Se renseigna Eric en quittant l'écran des yeux quelques secondes.  
\- les meilleurs, argumenta le mari de Beatrice en feignant d'être pleinement concentré sur le match.  
\- ils craignent, commenta le faux fiancé de Becca dans un sourire provocateur.  
\- ils mènent.  
\- pour l'instant, rétorqua-t-il fièrement. Ça va pas durer.

Tobias le trouvait bien trop sûr de lui et des qualités de l'équipe de Pittsburgh, à moins qu'il disait seulement ça pour l'énerver. Le silence qui régnait dans le salon était seulement interrompu désormais par quelques encouragements par-ci, par là. Lorsque le mari de Natalie revint de la cuisine avec un pack de bières en main, il entendit le léger gloussement de Tobias à la vue du score. Non seulement, les Bears menaient toujours mais ils avaient sacrément creusé l'écart à présent.

\- c'est la base du jeu des Steelers, expliqua Eric. Ils laissent toujours de la marge à leurs adversaires. Du coup, ces crétins pensent qu'avec leur avance, ils peuvent se relâcher et c'est justement à ce moment-là que les gars se démènent comme de beaux diables juste avant de porter le coup fatal et de remporter la partie.

Tobias hocha la tête de manière faussement compréhensive pendant qu'un léger sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage. Ce pauvre type faisait vraiment preuve de mauvaise foi, pensa-t-il.  
La fin du match était proche et la mine boudeuse d'Eric ainsi que ses soupirs incessants rappelait à Tobias que les Steelers semblaient filer tout droit vers une énième défaite. Même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres, il se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant à l'égard de cette équipe. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour enfoncer le clou mais par respect pour son beau-père, il avait préféré en rester là pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance même sur un sujet aussi léger. Eric laissa s'échapper un nouveau soupir de frustration. Les Steelers venaient bel et bien d'essuyer un nouveau revers, pour ne pas dire une belle raclée, toute sa belle théorie venait de voler en éclats.

\- un dollar pour tes pensées.

Lorsque vint l'heure du coucher, Tobias rejoignit sa femme sur le balcon de leur chambre pendant que les flocons de neige recouvraient peu à peu les maisons des alentours. Ses mains puissantes vinrent entourer la taille de Beatrice puis il déposa un tendre baiser juste derrière son oreille. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour lui faire face.

\- je me disais que si on a une fille, on pourrait l'appeler Evelyn.

Evelyn, comme sa défunte mère, l'émotion gagna immédiatement le jeune pédiatre après cette touchante proposition.

\- si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…  
\- je pense que... je suis le mari le plus chanceux au monde.

Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser, Tobias sentait Beatrice frissonner dans ses bras.

\- bouge pas...

Il s'apprêtait à enlever son long manteau d'hiver pour le poser sur les frêles épaules de sa femme mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, elle lui agrippa la taille et ainsi, son mari put les recouvrir délicatement tous les deux, ils étaient à présent enlacés, profitant de la chaleur du long manteau du jeune pédiatre, chacun fixant l'horizon devant lui, grâce au scintillement des décorations provenant des maisons voisines, ils assistaient à un vrai spectacle.

\- allez, on dort maintenant, d'accord ?

Le ton employé par Caleb était doux mais ferme, ce qui provoqua le soupir de Kristenn qui ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant, allongée à califourchon sur son compagnon, elle titillait maintenant le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

\- Kris, je te l'ai déjà dit, la chambre de mes parents est juste à côté, ça me met mal à l'aise.  
\- pfff t'es vraiment pas marrant ! Pesta-t-elle, en se replaçant de son côté du lit. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup l'année dernière ! C'est pas possible, tout le monde doit s'envoyer en l'air dans cette baraque sauf nous ! Je te jure que si l'année prochaine, tu prends pas la chambre la plus éloignée de celle des tes parents, tu iras sans moi, je te préviens tout de suite !

Caleb ne put réprimer un sourire à l'entente de cette tirade, il se plaça juste derrière sa compagne avant que sa bouche ne se faufile au niveau de l'oreille de cette dernière.

\- c'est promis. Et laisse-moi déjà t'annoncer que je serai beaucoup moins sage dimanche soir à la maison.  
\- t'as plutôt intérêt.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune hôtesse de l'air prit la main de son compagnon pour la mettre sur sa taille, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

\- c'est une blague ? Réagit Becca, sur un ton peu avenant.

Alors qu'elle finissait de corriger ses dernières copies assise dans son lit en pyjama, Eric avait quitté la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de sport, et son tee-shirt alors, il était en option ? Il n'était pas obligé de s'exhiber de la sorte, un peu de décence franchement !

\- rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça ?  
\- comme quoi ?  
\- ne fais pas semblant de pas comprendre ! Vu la grandeur du sac que t'es allé chercher tout à l'heure, tu dois bien avoir un tee-shirt dans toute ta pile de vêtements, non ?  
\- c'est comme ça que je dors, un point c'est tout, si ça te plaît pas, c'est pareil ! A moins que justement ça te plaise trop et que t'aies peur de craquer ?

Encore ce sourire de sale gosse sur ce visage satisfait, bon sang, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus l'encadrer.

\- alors là, certainement pas ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux après tout, je m'en fiche !

Furieuse, elle reposa ses lunettes de vue sur la table de chevet de son côté avant de se coucher sur son oreiller et de se couvrir entièrement.

\- tu fais chier, Prior ! Je te jure, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour éviter de se faire violer par ici !

De rage, Eric enfila un tee-shirt puis rejoignit Becca dans le lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas empiéter sur son espace de sommeil avant d'éteindre la dernière lampe de chevet qui était restée allumée, la mâchoire de la jeune prof était encore serrée, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rebondir sur la dernière provocation de son faux fiancé.  
Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes dans la chambre quand Becca reprit enfin la parole, sans pour autant se tourner vers son interlocuteur, les deux profs se trouvaient toujours allongés dos à dos.

\- Eric ?

Pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée ?

\- tu dors ?  
\- OUI ! Lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir.  
\- ben non puisque tu viens de me répondre.  
\- faut croire que je parle dans mon sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Prior ?  
\- ma famille, comment tu la trouves ?  
\- c'est pas vrai, c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?  
\- je t'ai pas réveillé, tu dormais même pas et puis réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.  
\- ton beau-frère a un balai coincé dans le cul mais sinon ouais, ça va, ils sont cools. C'est à se demander si t'aurais pas été adoptée.  
\- salaud !  
\- frigide !  
\- crétin !  
\- la ferme !  
\- dans tes rêves !  
\- justement, ne rêve pas trop de moi ma tigresse.  
\- aucune chance mon chaton.

Elle n'était pas du tout entrain de repenser à son torse parfaitement dessiné qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une, pas du tout, ni à son corps musclé parsemé de tatouages qui le rendait encore plus sexy, non, absolument pas, elle restait hermétique à son charme, totalement.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Belle et heureuse année 2016 à vous !_

* * *

\- tu me passes le beurre de cacahuète ?

Assise en face de Becca à la grande table du salon, Kristenn beurrait encore amoureusement les tartines de Caleb qui dévorait sa compagne du regard.

\- Becca ?

La jeune femme releva la tête avec difficulté, le regard toujours aussi noir.

\- quoi ?  
\- le beurre de cacahuète !  
\- c'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler comme ça ! J'suis pas sourde ! Pesta-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara du pot en question et le posa brusquement du côté de la table où se trouvait l'hôtesse de l'air.

\- merci ! Ironisa cette dernière.  
\- oh ça va, lâche-moi tu veux !  
\- mauvaise nuit ? Demanda Caleb, dont l'humeur ronchon de sa soeur ne lui avait guère échappé.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Son aîné insista au plus grand dam de la jeune prof.

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés avec ton fiancé ?  
\- non, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Et pour une fois, c'était la stricte vérité, entre les ronflements incessants de son faux fiancé, le stress de son mensonge et le fait qu'elle dorme dans un autre lit que le sien, elle ne savait pas quand elle avait enfin réussi à fermer l'oeil mais il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heures du matin, résultat elle avait la tête en coton et un mal de crâne épouvantable.

\- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! S'exclama Eric.

Il fit une entrée en trombe dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- oh toi la ferme ! Réagit immédiatement Becca.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire de plus belle et de venir se poster juste derrière sa chaise pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- bonjour ma tigresse.

Il avait dit ça le plus gentiment du monde et Becca se retint d'exploser face à cette énième provocation. Eric salua ensuite du regard Caleb et sa compagne puis il choisit de prendre place juste à côté de la chaise de la jeune prof.

\- bien dormi ? L'interrogea Caleb.  
\- super bien.  
\- c'est sûr que celui qui ronfle dort toujours mieux que celui qui doit subir les ronflements, pas vrai ?  
\- tu veux dire que mes ronflements t'ont gênée ? Demanda Eric d'un air innocent.  
\- non, tu crois ?  
\- ça me fend le coeur d'apprendre ça mon amour, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? On aurait pu faire autre chose que dormir tous les deux.

Eric esquissa un léger sourire coquin, cherchant ouvertement le regard fuyant de Becca. Elle fit la sourde oreille et se contenta de le rappeler à l'ordre en lui assénant un ferme coup de pied au niveau de son tibia sous la table. Il comprit le message et relança alors la discussion sur un autre sujet.

\- il n'y a que nous quatre ? Ils sont pas encore réveillés les autres ?  
\- si, dans le jardin avec Pancake, répondit Caleb entre deux tartines de beurre de cacahuète, ils aident Papa à couper du bois pour la cheminée.  
\- et sinon, le manchot, dit Becca en s'adressant directement à son frère cette fois, dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu laisses ta chérie te préparer tes tartines ?  
\- quoi ? Elle fait ça ? S'étonna Eric, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! Elle souffle même sur son bol de café quand il est trop chaud ! Surenchérit Becca, devant l'hilarité de l'intéressée. Ben oui, faudrait pas qu'il se brûle les lèvres le pauvre chou sinon elles ne seraient plus opérationnelles pour bien d'autres choses.  
\- c'est bon ! Ça va ! On a compris ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva Caleb.  
\- ne le prends pas comme ça, chéri, le calma aussitôt Kristenn. Pour ta gouverne ma chère future belle-sœur, sache qu'il ne m'a rien demandé, je le fais avec plaisir. Et puis, ça me détend, c'est l'anti-stress parfait.  
\- si je comprends bien, certains ont la clope et toi, tes tartines ! Ironisa Becca.  
\- voilà !  
\- et toi ? Ça ne te tente pas ma tigresse ?

Eric approcha sa chaise de façon à ce que le visage de Becca ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et lui proposa une tartine à beurrer.

\- dans tes rêves mon chaton ! Répondit-elle, sans pitié.

Elle reposa immédiatement la tartine en question sur la table, mais à son sourire moqueur, il vit que cette situation l'amusait.

\- on a pensé faire les soldes cet après-midi, ça vous dit ? Demanda Kristenn avec enthousiasme. Tes parents sont partants, Tris et Tobias aussi.  
\- mon frère a besoin que tu lui choisisses de nouveaux caleçons, c'est ça ?  
\- exactement ! Répondit Caleb à sa sœur.  
\- c'est d'accord, comme ça, on pourra faire un tour à la patinoire du centre-ville en même temps.  
\- c'est vrai, j'y avais même pas pensé, bonne idée Becca, se réjouit Kristenn.  
\- ce sera sans moi, trancha Eric.  
\- je crains que tu n'aies pas trop le choix mon chaton, c'est ça ou te retrouver tout seul ici, à moins qu'on demande à Tristan de te tenir compagnie si tu veux.

Le jeune prof de sport fusilla sa fausse fiancée du regard, non seulement il devait jouer le jeu mais il fallait aussi qu'il supporte toutes ces activités barbantes en famille, il en avait déjà assez avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- oh regarde celui-là ! Il serait parfait pour ton futur mari non ?

D'un ton enthousiaste, Natalie parlait de l'ensemble sportswear Nike de couleur grise qu'elle tenait à l'aide d'un cintre pour le mettre en valeur juste devant les yeux de Becca.

\- ouais, pas mal.  
\- tu devrais lui prendre pour Noël, ça lui fera plaisir. C'est quoi sa taille ?

La panique commença à gagner la jeune prof, elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

\- laisse tomber maman, il achète ses habits lui-même d'habitude, en plus, j'ai trop peur de choisir un truc qu'il aimera pas au final, je lui offrirai une carte cadeau, comme ça il prendra ce qu'il voudra, c'est mieux.  
\- comme tu veux, répondit Natalie.

Heureusement pour Becca, sa mère était quelqu'un de conciliant et elle n'insista pas.

\- vite, il est bientôt seize heures ! Leur rappela Kristenn. Il faut qu'on y aille, les garçons doivent nous attendre !

Ni une, ni deux, cette dernière ainsi que Natalie, Becca, Beatrice et son fils Tristan qu'elle promenait en poussette se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la boutique Macy pour rejoindre leurs hommes respectifs à la patinoire du centre-ville à l'heure prévue. Une fois leurs patins chaussés, ils entrèrent tous sur la glace quand retentirent dans l'enceinte les premières notes de Thank you de la chanteuse Dido, c'était de circonstance en ce week-end de Thanksgiving.  
Patinant à ses côtés dans son long manteau d'hiver, Beatrice entremêla les doigts de sa main gantée à ceux de son mari qui tenait fermement son fils à l'aide de son bras droit. Ils furent rapidement imités par Andrew et Natalie puis Caleb et Kristenn, voyant que Becca ne faisait toujours aucun geste envers lui, Eric tendit sa main vers sa fausse fiancée, sans succès, il n'eut qu'un regard circonspect en retour.

\- tu fais quoi là ?  
\- à ton avis Prior ? Je joue le jeu, voilà ce que je fais !  
\- j'ai toujours détesté les démonstrations d'affection en public alors pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal pour rien.  
\- enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Vexée par sa dernière remarque, Becca le bouscula mais pas assez fort pour qu'il tombe, en retour, il la tira par le col arrière de sa doudoune, mais elle réussit à s'accrocher à la manche de la veste polaire de son faux fiancé qui, comme par réflexe, la retint fermement dans ses bras, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à cet instant, c'était la première fois que Becca voyait son collègue d'aussi prêt et elle trouvait ses traits parfaits et fins et ses yeux bleus-gris absolument magnifiques. Troublée par leur très grande proximité, elle jugea adorable qu'il prenne le temps de réajuster au passage le bonnet qu'elle portait sur la tête afin que ses oreilles soient parfaitement au chaud. Ce simple contact la rendait toute chose.

\- merci ! Lâcha-t-elle, totalement déstabilisée.  
\- de rien, Prior.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle était vraiment entrain de disjoncter, son cerveau n'était plus totalement irrigué, elle ne voyait que cette explication pour ce semblant d'attirance qu'elle semblait éprouver pour ce bon à rien, oui, voilà, ça n'était que passager, ça ne durerait pas, il en était strictement hors de question. Elle devait couper court à toute tentation et éviter au maximum tout contact avec lui désormais, sous peine de craquer à nouveau pour le jeune prof de sport.  
Une fois de retour à la maison, Natalie et Andrew montrèrent sur l'ordinateur de ce dernier les dernières photos de leur week-end de ski à Aspen, ce qui donna une idée à Kristenn.

\- et les photos de bébé de Caleb, vous m'aviez promis de me les montrer ! Leur rappela-t-elle aussitôt.  
\- oh non, tout mais pas ça, se plaignit l'intéressé. Maman, pitié ne fais pas ça.  
\- oui, épargne-nous ces horreurs s'il te plaît, ajouta Becca, d'un air moqueur.  
\- ramène les siennes aussi maman, argumenta l'aîné de la fratrie, on verra quelles sont les pires !

Natalie s'exécuta et posa sur la table deux grands albums photos, Kristenn s'empara de celui qui portait le nom de son compagnon alors que ce dernier se jeta sur celui de sa sœur pour l'offrir directement aux yeux d'Eric.

\- tiens, regarde à quoi ressemblait ta future femme à cet âge-là, une vraie petite boulotte.  
\- une boulotte qui bouffait n'importe quoi.

Le commentaire moqueur d'Eric faisait directement référence à une photo de Becca âgée de seize mois qui s'amusait avec le sable du jardin de ses grands-parents et montrait ses mains sales à l'objectif de l'appareil photo alors qu'elle avait même du sable autour de la bouche.

\- on m'explique ?

Cette fois la question d'Eric faisait référence à une photo de Becca âgée de vingt mois qui était habillée d'un pull ainsi que d'un pantalon mais qui portait également un soutien-gorge de femme bien trop grand pour elle au niveau de son torse.

\- oh ça, c'est notre tante Gwen, expliqua Becca d'un air gêné, elle s'amusait à nous déguiser à chaque fois qu'elle nous gardait. Fais pas attention.  
\- trop tard, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'enlever cette image de la tête.

Eric affichait un sourire facétieux alors qu'il continuait à parcourir avec attention les photos de sa fausse fiancée, la séance dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où les invités mangèrent léger, ce soir au menu il y avait de la dinde froide servie avec de la salade Waldorf qui contenait des feuilles de laitue, du céleri, des pommes découpées en petits morceaux, de la mayonnaise auquel Natalie avait pris le soin d'ajouter des cerneaux de noix hachés, de la banane coupée en rondelles ainsi que des grains de raisin rouge puis en dessert, la fameuse tarte aux pommes de la veille les attendait toujours dans le frigo.

\- tu peux m'expliquer ? Alors ? Je t'écoute !

Dès son entrée dans la chambre à coucher, Caleb eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa compagne agiter un petit bout de papier juste devant ses yeux, le prochain procureur de Chicago ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

\- qui est Victoria ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton glacial.  
\- calme-toi, l'exhorta Caleb, pris en faute. Je peux tout expliquer.  
\- tu parles ! Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ce petit manège ?

Hors d'elle, la jeune hôtesse de l'air fronça les sourcils, elle était furieuse.

\- je te jure que j'avais totalement oublié ce numéro, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit de l'appeler !  
\- oh, je t'en prie ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Monsieur va travailler au bureau du procureur alors il ne crache pas sur les petits extras, c'est ça ?

Elle venait d'hausser le ton, ce qui fit réagir aussitôt Caleb qui posa délicatement une main sur l'avant-bras de sa compagne.

\- du calme, mon coeur. Calme-toi.  
\- ne me dis pas … de me calmer, ok ?

Elle repoussa sa main aussitôt.

\- qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te faisais le même coup, tu serais content peut-être ?  
\- non mais….

Il marqua une légère pause dans ses propos avant de poursuivre.

\- … je n'en ferais pas tout un plat.  
\- tout un plat ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi la fautive maintenant ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! C'est toi qui as gardé son numéro je te signale ! Reprit Kristenn, de plus belle.  
\- je te l'ai dit. C'est parce que je ne m'en souvenais plus.  
\- mais tu devais bien être intéressé un moment ou à un autre sinon tu ne l'aurais pas mis dans la poche de ton pantalon au lieu de le jeter directement à la poubelle comme tout mec casé devrait le faire !  
\- rappelle-moi, de ne jamais énerver ta belle-sœur.

Becca opina du chef après le commentaire sarcastique d'Eric qui se préparait dans leur chambre à aller prendre sa douche, tous deux arrivaient parfaitement à entendre la dispute de Caleb et Kristenn tellement les murs de la maison étaient fins.

\- c'est fou qu'elle en fasse toute une histoire pour un simple numéro.  
\- le numéro d'une fille, Eric. Qu'elle a trouvé en vidant les poches de SON pantalon. Ce n'est pas rien !

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, devant son regard insistant.  
\- je ne pensais pas que tu serais de son côté.  
\- la solidarité féminine avant tout, sourit-elle. Tu trouves peut-être que c'est bien ce qu'il a fait, toi ?  
\- non, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Faut pas exagérer.

Becca secoua la tête, l'air agacé. C'était bien un homme comme les autres, pensa-t-elle alors. Toujours à minimiser les choses.

\- ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait effectivement appelée, argumenta-t-il.  
\- non, mais comme un idiot, il a gardé son numéro et maintenant, Kris pense qu'il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Si tu veux mon avis, le voilà dans de beaux draps !

Quand Eric revint de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir Becca déjà allongée sous les couvertures du lit et la lampe de chevet éteinte de son côté, bizarrement, il avait trouvé cette journée plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait crû au départ et n'aurait pas été contre de la prolonger en lui faisant la conversation mais visiblement madame n'était pas de cet avis, ce n'était pas une raison pour être malpolie par dessus le marché !

\- et sinon le bonne nuit, c'est pour les chiens ? Pesta-t-il, en se couchant de son côté du lit.  
\- bonne nuit Eric, répondit Becca du tac-au-tac.  
\- ouais, toi aussi Prior.

La jeune prof ouvrit les yeux alors que la chambre se trouvait à présent plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, le simple fait de se tenir allongée aussi près de son faux fiancé lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, des palpitations au coeur, elle se liquéfiait de le sentir aussi proche d'elle. C'était officiel, cette attirance envers lui était comme un mauvais rhume qu'elle venait d'attraper et dont elle devait se débarrasser au plus vite pour le bien de tous et surtout le sien.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Allez, c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre, encore merci pour vos messages super encourageants._

* * *

La première chose que Becca vit lorsqu'elle rejoignit le salon fut Kristenn entrain de beurrer amoureusement les tartines de Caleb, apparemment la hache de guerre était bel et bien enterrée entre eux, cela faisait plaisir à voir.  
Le petit-déjeuner put donc se dérouler dans la bonne humeur la plus totale et après un nouveaux copieux déjeuner, Andrew proposa à toute la famille une partie de football américain dans le jardin histoire de se dépenser un peu, seule Beatrice, la future maman avait décliné l'offre, elle préférait déjà se mettre aux fourneaux pour le dîner de ce soir tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le petit Tristan qui jouait dans son parc.

\- qui sont les capitaines d'équipe ? Se renseigna Eric, le ballon ovale déjà en main.  
\- comme chaque année : les plus vieux, sourit Caleb en désignant du doigt ses deux parents.

Sans prêter attention aux propos de son fils, Andrew se tourna vers sa femme.

\- vas-y, les dames d'abord.  
\- merci chéri. Tobias, dit Natalie sans la moindre hésitation.

L'intéressé tapa dans la main de sa belle-mère avec énergie et enthousiasme, leur complicité ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

\- Eric.

Honoré d'être choisi en premier par son « beau-père », le jeune prof parada fièrement jusqu'à lui en ne manquant pas d'envoyer un clin d'oeil à Becca au passage ainsi qu'un petit sourire insolent à Caleb qui se sentait déjà assez délaissé comme ça.

\- c'est une blague ? S'interrogea ce dernier.  
\- Becca, dit ensuite Natalie.  
\- c'est pas vrai, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Pesta l'aîné de la fratrie. Hé ho je suis là ! C'est moi, votre fils, votre chair, votre sang !  
\- ça t'apprendra à parler de notre grand âge, lui rétorqua Andrew avec le sourire. Je choisis Kristenn.  
\- cool, pour une fois, c'est pas moi la dernière ! Se réjouit l'hôtesse de l'air. Désolé mon coeur.

Elle vola un rapide baiser sur la joue à son compagnon puis vint se poster derrière son futur beau-père, elle avait hâte d'en découdre.

\- allez, viens avec nous Caleb. Alors, tu vois que je te choisis.  
\- mouais, tu parles, tu prends les restes maman, rechigna l'intéressé.  
\- bon comme vous êtes quatre et qu'on est trois, il y en a trois qui jouent à chaque fois et le quatrième fait l'arbitre, vous n'avez qu'à faire des roulements, affirma Andrew.  
\- ça marche, dit Caleb. Vas-y Bex, commence.  
\- quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? T'as qu'à y aller, toi !  
\- je m'en charge, annonça le mari de Beatrice.  
\- merci Tobias, tu nous enlèves une épine du pied, le remercia Natalie.  
\- bon vous êtes là pour jouer ou pour faire la causette ? Les provoqua Eric.  
\- oh nous, on sait faire mieux que ça mon chaton : on gagne, alors ouvre bien les yeux et prends des notes, lui répondit Becca dans un regard de défi.  
\- c'est ce qu'on va voir ma tigresse, rétorqua le prof de sport. C'est toi qui demanderas des autographes à la fin du match. Allez, tout le monde en place !

En position de quarterback, c'est lui qui donna le ballon à Andrew qui courait à vive allure à quelques mètres de lui, ils tentaient tous les deux de percer la défense de l'équipe de Natalie avec des jeux de passes quand Becca réussit à intercepter le ballon pour le transmettre aussitôt à son frère qui était en pleine course, ce qui n'empêcha pas son faux fiancé de lui faire subir au passage un plaquage en règle.  
Après l'avoir attrapée puis passer ses bras sous ses épaules, Eric donna en même temps une impulsion avec ses jambes pour la soulever et la plaquer au sol, il se retrouvait donc à nouveau sur elle, exactement comme à la patinoire, leurs visages séparés seulement par quelques centimètres, elle se détestait elle-même de ressentir à nouveau ce frisson qui lui parcourait tout le corps et qui était si familier dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Heureusement pour elle, à part le léger trouble qu'elle avait pu lire dans son regard, il s'était relevé en quelques secondes pour tenter de bloquer Caleb coûte que coûte, sans aucun succès au bout du compte, le futur procureur de Chicago venait bel et bien de marquer le premier touchdown de son équipe et criait ostensiblement sa joie en compagnie de Natalie et Tobias avant que Becca ne vienne enfin les rejoindre.

\- ça fait six points à zéro ! Fanfaronna Caleb.  
\- tiens Bex, à toi d'arbitrer maintenant !

Impatient d'entrer en jeu, Tobias passa son sifflet à sa belle-sœur qui s'amusait à siffler en direction de Pancake qui courait dans tous les sens en remuant la queue. Elle se mit ensuite à crier son nom mais la chienne ne revenait pas vers elle pour autant. Elle le répéta alors plusieurs fois et la femelle shar-pei accepta enfin de la rejoindre. Elle avait fait une arrivée en trombe, bousculant sans gêne Becca au passage qui chuta lamentablement sur l'herbe, devant le rire à gorge déployée de tous les témoins de la scène. Mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se relever, leurs rires moqueurs disparurent aussitôt pour faire place à de l'inquiétude.

\- ça va ma chérie ? Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Natalie fut la plus prompte à réagir et à demander des nouvelles de sa fille.

\- non, ça va maman, grimaça-t-elle.  
\- t'as pas l'air, commenta Eric qui commençait à bien la connaître.

Accompagné par Andrew, son faux fiancé l'aida à se relever, non sans difficulté. Et une fois, que Becca reposa son pied gauche par terre afin de faire quelques pas, elle hurla aussitôt de douleur.

\- bon ben je crois qu'on va finir cette partie à trois contre trois, affirma Caleb.  
\- je crois aussi, confirma Becca. Désolée.  
\- c'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu te soignes bien. Les béquilles sont dans la grande armoire dans le couloir et il y a des bandages et de la pommade dans la trousse à pharmacie si besoin, elle est dans le deuxième tiroir de l'armoire de la salle de bain.  
\- merci maman.

Alors qu'elle sautillait à cloche-pied en direction de la maison, elle fut surprise de voir Eric venir à son encontre.

\- attends, laisse-moi t'aider.  
\- non, c'est bon, répondit Becca par fierté. Retourne à ton match.  
\- arrête tes conneries Prior, tout le monde nous regarde.

Et effectivement, lorsque le regard de Becca se dirigea vers sa famille, elle sentit cinq paires d'yeux focalisés uniquement sur eux, mieux valait jouer le jeu. Ni une, ni deux, Eric se pencha à sa hauteur puis la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses mains soutenaient le dos et les genoux de Becca pendant que la tête de la jeune prof reposait sur le torse musclé de son faux fiancé. Elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.  
Lorsqu'il la déposa délicatement tel un chevalier servant sur le canapé du salon, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses marques d'attention, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger son comportement absolument adorable.

\- bouge pas, je t'apporte la trousse à pharmacie.  
\- d'accord. Merci.

Il disparut alors dans la salle de bain et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard pour déposer la trousse en question sur la table basse en face du canapé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il souleva ensuite la jambe de Becca pour l'installer sur ses deux jambes à lui puis il enleva délicatement la basket gauche de sa collègue grimaçante ainsi que sa chaussette. Ce n'est pas cette douleur lancinante dans sa cheville qui allait bientôt l'achever mais plutôt le massage délicat que son faux fiancé commençait à exercer sur son entorse, un massage absolument divin, ce simple contact de ses doigts agiles sur sa peau ainsi que le regard gourmand qu'il posait sur elle à cet instant, la rendait toute chose.

\- merci ! Lâcha-t-elle, totalement déstabilisée. Mais j'ai… je vais faire le reste !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara du tube de pommade qu'il tenait jusque-là dans sa main, il la fixait maintenant d'un air interrogateur.

\- sûre ?  
\- oui, vas-y, ils doivent être impatients de récupérer leur quarterback.  
\- j'ai ta permission alors ? Plaisanta-t-il tout en se levant.  
\- voilà, c'est ça.

Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de s'occuper à son tour de sa cheville douloureuse, bon sang, comment allait-elle faire pour se sortir de cette situation des plus ironiques ? Elle se retrouvait prise à son propre jeu et ne voyait aucune échappatoire à ce problème de taille.

\- alors mon champion ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Une fois la fin du match sifflée, la première chose que Tobias fit quand il pénétra dans la cuisine fut de prendre Tristan dans ses bras alors que son fils mordillait encore son anneau de dentition en forme de panda. L'intéressé répondit à sa question par des gazouillis alors que Tobias prenait un malin plaisir à relire l'inscription sur le sweat-shirt de son fils.

\- « mon papa c'est le plus fort de la terre ». C'est bien vrai ça. C'est pour ça qu'il a encore gagné aujourd'hui. C'est pas génial ça ?

Le couvrant de bisous, Tobias offrit ensuite toute son attention à sa femme qui se trouvait toujours dos à lui derrière les fourneaux.

\- le match est déjà fini ?  
\- oui, la concurrence était tellement forte qu'ils ont préféré abandonné. Alors, tu t'en sors ?  
\- j'espère.

Après avoir déposer délicatement à nouveau Tristan dans son parc, Tobias se positionna juste derrière sa femme puis déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de cette dernière.

\- je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles très bien.  
\- on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas embêter un grand chef pendant qu'il cuisine ?  
\- je ne fais qu'assister, argumenta Tobias dans un sourire.  
\- tu me déconcentres surtout.

Son aveu flatta le jeune pédiatre. Ses yeux d'un noisette intense la fixaient. Elle pourrait s'y perdre indéfiniment. Tobias en profita pour plonger son doigt dans la casserole brûlant à feux doux devant eux, Beatrice lui donna alors immédiatement une petite tape joueuse sur l'avant-bras à l'aide de sa cuillère en bois.

\- je confirme, tu te débrouilles très bien, c'est délicieux. Quoi ?

Sa femme ne le quittait plus des yeux, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

\- tu as un peu de sauce tomate. Juste là.

Elle toucha du doigt l'endroit en question sur sa bouche à lui et avec son index, elle enleva donc le peu de sauce tomate situé au coin de ses lèvres.

\- merci madame Eaton. Je file prendre une douche. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune pédiatre ne résista pas et lui vola un dernier baiser sur la bouche avant de disparaître immédiatement dans la salle de bain sous l'œil totalement séduit de sa femme. Le soir, ils dégustèrent ainsi de délicieuses lasagnes préparées par Beatrice qui reçut les compliments de toutes les convives à table.

\- et merde !

Becca lâcha un soupir agacé alors qu'elle venait juste de se mettre assise sur son lit tout en ayant laissé tomber bruyamment ses béquilles au sol.

\- quelle classe, ironisa Eric, allongé de son côté du lit.  
\- la ferme !  
\- qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
\- j'ai oublié de prendre le tube de pommade avec moi, j'en ai marre.  
\- il est où ?  
\- dans la salle de bain.

Soit pour elle à des kilomètres à béquilles mais à la plus grande surprise de la jeune prof, son faux fiancé se leva et revint avec le tube en main, il le posa sur la table de chevet à sa droite juste à côté du bandage que Becca avait emmené avec elle puis il s'agenouilla devant sa fausse fiancée qui était toujours en position assise avant de relever gentiment le bas du pyjama de la jeune prof. Il se saisit ensuite du tube de pommade à portée de main quand la sœur de Beatrice réagit.

\- tu fais quoi là ?  
\- devine.

Encore et toujours cette ironie légendaire qui le caractérisait et qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, mais elle ne protesta pas pour autant, le massage d'Eric sur sa cheville encore douloureuse était tout simplement divin. Lorsque les mains du jeune prof de sport remontèrent dangereusement vers son genou et qu'il déposa un tendre baiser sur ce dernier, sa respiration se coupait à chacune de ses caresses, ils échangèrent un long regard, totalement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Jusqu'où irait-il ? Elle eut vite la réponse à ses questions quand les deux mains d'Eric s'appuyèrent de chaque côté du lit et qu'en se levant, il la fit basculer avec lui sur le lit tout en collant furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une passion folle les animait à cet instant, emporté par son désir, Eric la couvrait de baisers dans le cou pendant que ses mains se faufilaient sous le haut de pyjama de sa fausse fiancée, il traçait maintenant avec envie le galbe de ses fesses et se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon de jogging, il entreprit de défaire le cordon de ce dernier alors que Becca sentait encore le souffle de son collègue dans son cou.

\- je savais que tu craquerais, commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Personne ne me résiste.

Il vint ensuite chercher les lèvres de Becca une nouvelle fois mais elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et posa une main ferme sur son torse. Elle ignora son regard étonné et se remit assise sur le lit, comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait bien failli commettre, ce mec était un mufle, décidément, il ne changerait jamais !

\- t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type.

Eric se trouvait à présent assis à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de la jeune prof visiblement vexée, elle la retira aussitôt et lui adressa un regard noir, mademoiselle boudait !

\- ça va, le prends pas comme ça, je plaisantais.  
\- ça j'en suis pas sûre, tu vois.  
\- tu insinues quoi par là ?  
\- t'as très bien compris.  
\- une minute, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, j'avais rien demandé moi alors ne fais pas comme si j'avais tout prémédité depuis le début ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai embarqué tes copies pour le week-end avec moi exprès pour que tu me déranges en plein match ? Que je te les ai ramené exprès pour qu'on joue au docteur ? C'est pas moi qui préfère m'inventer un faux fiancé parce que je suis tout simplement pas foutu à mon âge de dire la vérité à mes vieux sur le néant de ma vie pourrie !  
\- le néant de ma vie, répéta-t-elle d'une voix morne.  
\- Prior...  
\- non, tu as raison.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se baissa pour saisir ses deux béquilles avant de se lever avec difficulté tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur sa cheville douloureuse.

\- tu fais quoi là ?  
\- je vais leur dire la vérité.  
\- maintenant ? Tu déconnes ?  
\- non, cette comédie a assez duré.  
\- attends…

Mais Becca ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle sortit de la chambre en trombe puis toqua respectivement plusieurs coups à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, son frère et ses parents, Eric n'en revenait pas, c'est qu'elle était sérieuse en plus !

\- levez-vous tous, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Allez, vite, debout tout le monde !  
\- qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête !

La jeune prof sentit la main de son collègue se poser fermement sur son avant-bras pour la calmer mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

\- fiche-moi la paix ! Ça ne te concerne pas ! C'est entre moi et ma famille, tu n'as rien à voir là dedans ! Pesta-t-elle à voix haute.  
\- hé ho c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! Gueula Caleb en venant à leur encontre suivi de peu par Kristenn. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?  
\- oui, y en a qui veulent dormir !  
\- ne parlez pas si fort, vous allez réveiller le bébé, leur signifia Beatrice en apparaissant tout à coup derrière eux.  
\- désolée, dit Becca.

Son filleul lui était complètement sorti de la tête, quelle marraine indigne elle faisait, elle venait seulement d'en prendre conscience, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, il était trop tard.

\- t'as de la chance, il a un sommeil de plomb, la rassura aussitôt Tobias.  
\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Demanda Natalie en les rejoignant à son tour à l'entrée de leur chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à nous dire ?  
\- ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?  
\- non, papa, ça a déjà duré trop longtemps, vous auriez dû être au courant dès le début.  
\- au courant de quoi ? Demanda Beatrice, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- vas-y, Bex, lâche le morceau, insista Caleb.  
\- laissez tomber, allez viens te coucher mon coeur, on en reparlera demain, l'exhorta Eric. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais Becca ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, le simple fait qu'il lui adresse encore la parole la mettait hors d'elle, il avait tenu des propos si blessants à son égard, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable de tomber si bas.

\- arrête, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça ne sert à plus rien de jouer le jeu !  
\- quel jeu ? Les questionna Kristenn. Je comprends plus rien à toute cette histoire.  
\- c'est pourtant simple, rétorqua Becca. Eric n'est pas du tout mon fiancé, ce n'est même pas un ami à vrai dire, juste un collègue que je dois supporter tous les jours au lycée et que j'ai tanné pour me ramener mes copies pour pouvoir les corriger ce week-end.  
\- pourquoi nous avoir dit que vous alliez vous marier alors ? Demanda Natalie, d'un air interloqué.  
\- elle plaisante, on va bien se marier, j'ai juste parié avec elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à vous faire croire le contraire, mais c'est bon, t'es trop forte, j'accepte ma défaite mon coeur, on peut aller se coucher maintenant.  
\- toi, la ferme, arrête de les embrouiller encore plus. Je vous dis la vérité cette fois-ci maman alors que je n'ai fait que vous mentir durant ces trois derniers jours.  
\- mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel mensonge, ma chérie ?  
\- parce que… parce que je ne tiens pas la comparaison par rapport à vous deux, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à sa sœur et à son frère à présent. C'est moi l'aînée et vous réussissez tellement mieux que moi. Regarde-toi Caleb, tu vas devenir le prochain procureur de cette ville, tu as une relation stable avec ta copine, quant à toi Tris, tu as un mari génial, docteur qui plus est, un fils adorable et une carrière de policière accomplie. Alors quand Kris m'a demandé ce qui se passait dans ma vie, je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien face à vous et comme Eric était là, j'ai eu l'idée d'inventer cette histoire de fausses fiançailles pour ne pas passer pour une idiote qui n'a pas de vie.  
\- Becca…

Touchée par l'aveu de sa fille, Natalie vint immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras.

\- je sais, c'est pathétique.  
\- shhhh tu n'es pas du tout une moins que rien ou une idiote qui n'a pas de vie, je t'interdis de penser ça, tu m'entends ? Tu as un métier stable, tu es en bonne santé, tu as des amis, une famille qui est très fière de toi et pour le reste, ça viendra, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais, ton père était sérieux quand il a dit ses grâces avant-hier soir, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille et on sera toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe ou ne se passe pas dans ta vie, on t'aime autant que ta sœur et ton frère alors pas la peine de t'inventer de faux fiancés pour ça, d'accord ?  
\- je ne le referai plus, promis.  
\- merveilleux, tout est bien qui finit bien, bon on peut aller se recoucher maintenant ? Demanda Caleb, entre deux bâillements.  
\- et lui, on en fait quoi ? S'interrogea Kristenn, en pointant Eric du doigt.  
\- y a rien à en faire, lui il s'en va, affirma Eric en parlant de lui à la troisième personne.  
\- mais non, tu ne vas partir comme ça, reste au moins jusqu'au goûter de demain, lui proposa gentiment Natalie.  
\- il faut absolument que tu goûtes au clafoutis aux pommes de ma femme, tu verras il est délicieux.  
\- c'est gentil Andrew, mais je me suis déjà assez imposé comme ça.  
\- laisse-le partir papa, trancha Becca, s'il a envie de s'en ailler, qu'il s'en aille, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout !  
\- bien sûr c'est toi qui décide Eric mais sache qu'on ne t'oblige à rien, on serait ravi de t'avoir encore à la maison pour quelques heures.  
\- merci Natalie, merci à tous. Mais je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde que je parte maintenant.

Le regard du jeune prof s'attarda en particulier sur Becca mais cette dernière ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- comme tu veux, regretta Natalie. Rentre bien alors. Et fais attention sur la route.  
\- promis. C'était un plaisir de vous connaître, tous.

Alors que Becca retournait déjà dans sa chambre, Eric prit le temps de faire les bises à Natalie, Beatrice et Kristenn et de serrer chaleureusement la main d'Andrew, de Tobias et de Caleb en guise d'au revoir.  
La première chose qu'il fit quand il rejoignit ensuite la chambre fut de sortir son sac de sport de l'armoire et de prendre sa veste polaire dans la penderie puis il disparut dans la salle de bain quelques secondes afin de réunir ses quelques affaires de toilette, tout cela dans un silence de mort alors que Becca lisait tranquillement un magazine de mode assise sur son lit en l'ignorant totalement.

\- bon… je crois que j'ai tout.  
\- j'espère, ça me ferait mal d'avoir à subir à nouveau ta présence chez nous.  
\- on est au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. Et si tu me croises dans les couloirs lundi, rends moi service Prior, évite-moi.  
\- ah mais avec plaisir, répondit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.  
\- parfait !

Il lui adressa le même sourire rempli d'ironie puis il se saisit de son sac de sport et quitta la chambre sans même se retourner, quand il arriva devant sa voiture garée à l'extérieur du garage, il fut surprise d'entendre le bip de son téléphone portable, il le sortit de la poche de sa veste polaire et ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le nom de l'expéditrice du SMS qu'il venait juste de recevoir, elle n'était pas aussi têtue qu'il le croyait en fin de compte.

 _« tiens, comme promis, le num' de TA Cyndeah : 555-212-86. »_

Il soupira en lisant ce message si froid, impersonnel, quasi indifférent, c'était officiel, cette fille était une vraie peau de vache ! Elle n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine, désormais, Becca Prior était une affaire classée pour lui.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Sur ce, comme prévu, voilà le dernier chapitre et non le moindre, enfin j'espère :) merci, merci, merci à vous pour les follows, les favoris et les reviews, ça me booste grave. Bonne lecture !_  
 _Elfy : hey comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses :)_ _contente que les situations cocasses te plaisent,_ _merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter._

* * *

\- t'as eu des nouvelles d'Eric depuis hier ?

Becca avait à peine eu le temps de tremper sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales que déjà sa mère l'interrogeait sur l'autre parasite, ce petit-déjeuner s'annonçait long, très long, voire interminable.

\- pourquoi ? Il aurait dû m'en donner ?  
\- je me disais qu'il t'aurait peut-être envoyé un texto pour dire qu'il était bien rentré.  
\- t'inquiète pas maman, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je serais déjà au courant, les nouvelles vont vite quand on bosse dans le même lycée. Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose, sinon ?

Et la conversation s'enchaîna ensuite sur le défilé de la parade de Macy diffusé il y a deux jours sur NBC et que Natalie avait pris le soin d'enregistrer pour que toute la famille puisse se réunir une nouvelle fois autour de la télévision en ce dimanche matin, chaque membre y allant gaiement de son petit commentaire sur les nouveaux chars ou ballons inédits de cette année.  
Quant vint l'heure du déjeuner après trois heures de défilé, tous jouèrent leur tour de vaisselle à un concours de mots-croisés, il y avait les trois hommes de la maison d'un côté et les quatre femmes de l'autre.

\- c'est pas juste, elles sont plus nombreuses que nous, se plaignit Caleb.  
\- peut-être mon coeur mais avec un docteur et un avocat dans vos rangs, vous êtes les plus intelligents et donc les favoris, trancha Kristenn.  
\- la flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, sourit Andrew. Laissez-nous cinq minutes d'avance et on a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte comme ça.  
-ça me semble équitable, jugea Natalie.

Elle compta cinq minutes sur sa montre puis commença à chercher toutes les réponses à cette grille de mots-croisés provenant de son programme télé avec l'aide de Kristenn et ses deux filles qui étaient très motivées à l'idée d'éviter une nouvelle corvée de vaisselle.

\- allez plus qu'un mot, dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta Caleb.  
\- t'es marrant toi, t'as presque rien trouvé, lui rappela Tobias.  
\- du calme, c'est pas le moment de s'éparpiller, il faut rester concentré, les exhorta Andrew.  
\- ça y est ! S'écria Beatrice.  
\- dernier mot trouvé ! Exulta Becca.  
\- on a gagné ! Fanfaronna Natalie en prenant Kristenn dans ses bras.

Alors que les filles jubilaient encore de leur victoire atteinte grâce à un vrai travail d'équipe, Caleb s'empressa d'arracher le programme télé des mains de sa compagne.

\- c'est pas la peine de chercher une erreur monsieur le futur procureur, il n'y en a pas ! Affirma Kristenn avec jeu.

Et au plus grand dam de son compagnon, le verdict était sans appel, ils s'étaient fait battre à un mot prêt. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la cuisine, Natalie s'amusa à aider son mari à enfiler ses gants de vaisselle rose fluo avant de lui prodiguer de précieux conseils.

\- et frotte bien surtout, s'il y a la moindre tâche, on remettra le tout à l'eau !  
\- t'entends ça Tristan ? Ta mamie est vraiment sans pitié avec ton papy.

Tout sourire, la grand-mère de Tristan déposa un tendre bisou sur le front de son petit-fils au passage tandis qu'il jouait tranquillement dans son parc entouré de tous les hommes de la famille qui enviaient largement sa position en cet instant.  
Libérées de leurs tâches ménagères, les filles se réunirent autour de la table du salon pour un atelier nail art spécial Thanksgiving organisé à l'initiative de Kristenn qui avait emporté avec elle tout le matériel nécessaire pour décorer ses ongles à l'occasion. Elle opta ainsi pour un dégradé aux couleurs automnales avec des petits pois, Beatrice, pour sa part, choisit de dessiner des feuilles d'automne sur ses dix doigts, Becca des dindes qui avaient l'air vachement appétissantes sur ses deux annulaires, quant à Natalie, elle choisit également un accent nail sur deux de ses doigts avec des motifs de tartes quadrillées qui étaient du plus bel effet.  
Lorsque l'heure du goûter sonna enfin, Natalie servit à table son traditionnel clafoutis aux pommes qu'elle avait laissé refroidir depuis quelques heures et dont la pâte feuilletée faisait toujours des ravages.

\- mmmh encore une fois, ton clafoutis est délicieux maman, la félicita chaleureusement Becca.  
\- merci ma chérie. C'est dommage qu'Eric n'ait pas voulu rester, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait adoré. Si tu veux, je peux lui laisser une part de côté pour que tu lui apportes demain matin.

La jeune prof sentit la colère à nouveau l'envahir dès qu'elle repensait à ce tombeur qui se croyait irrésistible, elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses nerfs allaient lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier à ce train-là.

\- non, je ne veux pas et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas ton futur gendre, lui et moi c'est un mensonge, on faisait semblant, on est pas ensemble et ça n'arrivera jamais, c'est clair ?

D'un air excédé, la jeune femme quitta la pièce à l'aide de ses béquilles pour se réfugier sur la balancelle du jardin, elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Beatrice qui s'installa à ses côtés dans le plus grand des silences.

\- oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça mais je ne supporte plus d'entendre parler de lui à tout bout de champ.  
\- n'exagère pas, maman t'en a parlé qu'une fois au p'tit dej' et une fois au goûter.  
\- ouais, ben deux fois dans la même journée c'est déjà trop !

La jeune policière ne put réprimer un sourire, elle n'était pas dupe du comportement de sa sœur aînée, elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, si elle réagissait aussi violemment, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- quoi ? On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça.  
\- toi. Qui n'accepte pas tes sentiments pour ton faux fiancé.  
\- quels sentiments ? Il n'y a aucun sentiment de ma part. Rien du tout. Niente. Nichts. Nada.  
\- bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu réagis au quart de tour dès qu'on a le malheur de prononcer son nom.  
\- au quart de tour ? Carrément ? C'est totalement faux. Je ne réagis pas du tout comme ça.  
\- Bex, intervint Beatrice en lui adressant un regard réprobateur.  
\- bon, d'accord, ok, admettons que tu aies raison. L'affaire est close. Il est parti. C'est du passé.  
\- un passé que tu revois dès demain matin.  
\- pas dans les mêmes circonstances, ça n'aura rien à voir.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- de toute façon, il me trouve pathétique à mentir sur je cite « le néant de ma vie pourrie. »  
\- et pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
\- oh ça, c'est parce qu'il y avait le numéro d'une collègue super canon à la clé. C'est tout, faut pas chercher plus loin, Tris.  
\- crois ce que tu veux mais personne n'est aussi bon comédien, il s'est montré adorable avec chaque membre de ta famille, il a participé à toutes nos activités, toutes nos traditions sans rechigner, il était totalement captivé par chaque anecdote qu'on pouvait lui raconter sur toi, il nous posait des centaines de question à ton sujet et je ne parle même pas de tes photos de bébé, maman a pratiquement dû lui arracher l'album des mains de force, ajouta Beatrice dans un sourire. Si tu veux mon avis, on ne s'implique pas à ce point juste pour le numéro de portable d'une fille, aussi canon soit-elle.

L'air pensif, la jeune prof eut un léger sursaut quand elle sentit la main encourageante de sa sœur cadette se poser délicatement sur son épaule, peut-être qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et Becca avait été à la fois trop butée et vexée pour le voir.

\- tu viens, on retourne au salon, on va pas tarder à rentrer avec Tobias.  
\- ouais, j'arrive.

Ni une, ni deux, Beatrice lui passa gentiment ses deux béquilles et marcha lentement à ses côtés et surtout à son rythme jusqu'à la salle à manger où Becca ne tarda pas à faire des excuses à sa mère.

\- désolée pour tout à l'heure, je me suis un peu trop emportée.  
\- ah bon ? On avait pas remarqué, plaisanta Kristenn.  
\- ça va mieux alors ? Se renseigna Natalie.  
\- grâce à ma sœur préférée.

Tout sourire, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- c'est normal, on se serre les coudes en famille, commenta Beatrice.

Une fois l'heure des au-revoir venue, chacun se prit dans les bras à tour de rôle avant de se donner rendez-vous pour le prochain réveillon de Noël où une nouvelle dinde géante les attendrait.

\- et ben, ma pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Avant même de saluer Becca dans la cour, Cyndeah, sa collègue prof de maths, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur sa démarche en béquilles.

\- oh ça, pour faire court, ça tient en quelques mots : football américain, Pancake, entorse de la cheville.  
\- je vois. J'aurais bien aimé être là, j'ai manqué un grand moment apparemment.  
\- crois-moi, me voir hurler de douleur, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Et toi alors ? T'as passé un bon Thanksgiving ?  
\- super, même si je crois que j'ai dû manger pour le restant de mes jours, je ne veux plus rien avaler de ma vie entière, jamais !

Becca ne put réprimer un sourire devant la grimace de sa collègue avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la matinée.

\- alors raconte-moi, vous avez fixé un jour avec le prof de sport ? Demanda-t-elle d'un enthousiasme feint. A moins que le dîner ait eu lieu hier soir déjà ?  
\- de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi je serais allée dîner avec lui ?  
\- tu veux dire que...Eric ne t'a pas appelée ?  
\- non pourquoi il aurait dû ? Une minute, tu lui as pas filé mon numéro quand même, rassure-moi !  
\- non, t'inquiète pas, mentit-elle éhontément, désolée, mais il faut que je fasse un truc très urgent là, on se reparle plus tard, salut !

Cyndeah n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà Becca la dépassait dans les couloirs en poussant ses béquilles loin devant elle afin de faire au plus vite, quand elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la salle des profs, il n'y avait que le prof de chimie pour l'accueillir.

\- hey tu sais pas si Eric est déjà arrivé ?  
\- si, il a pris un café au distributeur et il a filé au gymnase.  
\- merci Bill, tu me sauves la vie.

La jeune prof fit alors demi-tour, sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du gymnase à toute vitesse, elle arriva enfin au bureau d'Eric dont la porte était déjà grande ouverte.

\- tu ne l'as pas appelée, dit-elle entre deux essoufflements.  
\- bonjour à toi aussi, Prior.

Son ton était clairement ironique, il la regardait à peine et continuait à sortir de la grande armoire métallique tous les accessoires nécessaires à son cours du jour.

\- Cyndeah… tu ne l'as pas appelée… pourquoi ?  
\- tu sais pourquoi.  
\- dis-le, l'exhorta-t-elle en réduisant encore un peu plus l'écart entre eux, j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.  
\- c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce machin sur tes ongles, des dindes ? Demanda-t-il, l'air moqueur.  
\- ne change pas de sujet.  
\- bon, très bien, ok, si c'est si important que ça pour toi, Prior. Je ne l'ai pas appelée parce que j'ai effacé ton SMS sans le faire exprès, résultat : plus de numéro.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'idiot même dans un moment pareil et affichait toujours ce sourire insolent, un vrai sale gosse !

\- bon sang, Eric…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Becca tint sa béquille droite avec sa béquille gauche afin de donner une petite tape sur le torse de son incorrigible interlocuteur avec sa main droite mais le jeune prof de sport la prit par surprise en l'attirant vers lui d'une main ferme sur son bras pendant que son autre main tenait sa nuque pour lui offrir un baiser des plus fougueux.  
La tension était montée d'un cran entre eux, Becca balança tout à coup ses deux béquilles au sol alors qu'Eric la portait facilement pour la déposer sur le bureau en face de la grande armoire métallique, elle était tout à lui à présent. Il venait encore une fois de capturer ses lèvres tel un mort de faim quand la jeune prof le coupa dans son élan.

\- quoi encore ?  
\- tu veux pas fermer la porte avant ?  
\- justement, c'est plus excitant comme ça.  
\- s'il te plaît.

Eric poussa un soupir de frustration tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, une chose était certaine, Becca n'avait pas changé d'un iota, elle était toujours aussi agaçante.

\- je sais, non seulement j'ai une vie pourrie mais en plus, je suis une vraie coincée.  
\- j'ai rien dit cette fois-ci, se défendit-il aussitôt.  
\- t'as plutôt intérêt.  
\- pour avant-hier, j'étais énervé, je ne le pensais pas.  
\- menteur.  
\- t'es une vraie tigresse et j'aime ça.  
\- je rêve où tu me fais des excuses ?  
\- je rétablis la vérité, c'est tout.  
\- tais-toi et embrasse-moi, dit-elle en s'accrochant à la fermeture éclair de sa veste de survêtement.  
\- ça, je sais faire.

Et ce n'était pas Becca qui allait dire le contraire, monsieur était doué, très doué même.

Un an plus tard :

Alors que son homme marchait quelques mètres devant elle dans une belle chemise noire aux manches légèrement relevées et un magnifique pantalon blanc qui faisait ressortir la noirceur de sa ceinture, Becca ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer son postérieur, elle le trouvait à croquer dans cette tenue.

\- t'as vraiment des fesses d'enfer dans ce pantalon, comme de belles petites pêches, on en mangerait.

Quand elle se retrouva enfin en face de lui sur le palier de la porte de ses parents, elle fit glisser allègrement ses mains jusqu'au fessier musclé de son homme avant de le tâter sans la moindre gêne.

\- obsédée.  
\- allumeur.  
\- je te déteste.  
\- je te déteste encore plus.  
\- et moi, encore un tout petit peu plus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Becca n'y résistait plus et ne se fit pas prier pour retrouver les lèvres de son compagnon avec plaisir. Elle le sentait resserrer encore plus leur étreinte et ne se souvenait même plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne la rappelle à la raison.

\- vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? C'est pour ça que Pancake aboyait ! Elle les a entendu à travers la porte ! Affirma Natalie avec enthousiasme.

Pris sur le fait, le couple mit fin à son étreinte sur le champ pour faire face au sourire radieux de la maîtresse de maison, elle leur fit alors signe d'entrer et ils s'exécutèrent tout en se souhaitant chaleureusement un joyeux Thanksgiving.

\- va falloir mettre une branche de gui devant la porte si ça continue, commenta Andrew avec le sourire.  
\- ou pas, trancha Tobias avec jeu.

Alors que tous les regards se concentraient à présent sur lui, le jeune pédiatre sortit de la poche de son jean une des tétines de sa petite Evelyn âgée de bientôt quatre mois où une branche de gui était clairement dessinée en plein milieu. L'oeil rieur, il la positionna juste à quelques centimètres de son propre front avant de s'approcher tout près de sa femme qui, le sourire aux lèvres, n'hésita pas une seconde et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

\- tu avais tout prévu, commenta Beatrice d'un ton faussement accusateur.  
\- j'avoue.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Kristenn tenait dans ses bras leur petite Evelyn et était totalement sous son charme. Quand elle lut l'inscription qui se trouvait sur la grenouillère du bébé, elle ne put réprimer un franc sourire.

\- « un jour mon prince viendra...et mon père le fracassera ! ». Tu m'étonnes, elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Plus tard, elle va en briser des coeurs la demoiselle. Hein oui que tu vas en briser des coeurs, ma jolie princesse ?  
\- maman, maman, dit alors Tristan d'une toute petite voix.

Il tira plusieurs fois de suite sur la tunique de sa mère afin d'attirer son attention.

\- tu m'achètes ma tic-tac maintenant ?

Beatrice ne put réprimer un sourire, son fils la tannait depuis le début de l'après-midi pour avoir une montre Captain America, il en avait vu la pub à la télé et n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

\- on est pas encore demain matin, mon chéri. D'abord, on reste tous manger avec papy et mamie, ensuite au dodo et après on ira au magasin, promis.

La jeune policière porta ensuite son fils dans les bras puis l'installa délicatement sur sa chaise où Natalie avait pris bien soin de rajouter plusieurs coussins pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que la table. Cette année encore, la mère de famille leur avait préparé un véritable festin : une dinde accompagnée de patates douces et de sauce aux canneberges avec du cidre et du pain de maïs histoire d'apporter une petite touche supplémentaire au menu.  
Pendant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train et oscillaient entre les plaintes de Tobias sur ses conditions de travail à l'hôpital ou encore celles de Caleb au tribunal tandis que Beatrice préférait parler des réactions d'Evelyn quand elle lui faisait prendre son bain ou encore écouter de la musique et à quel point Tristan se montrait particulièrement protecteur envers sa petite sœur.  
Alors qu'ils dégustaient à présent la traditionnelle tarte au potiron de Kristenn, Caleb prit un malin plaisir à faire référence au week-end de Thanksgiving de l'année précédente et notamment au fameux mensonge de sa sœur aînée.

\- alors Bex, t'as pas trouvé une grande nouvelle totalement inventée à nous annoncer cette année ?  
\- si, j'ai décidé de changer de sexe et Eric pareil, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour, ça te va comme ça ?  
\- en fait, si, moi j'ai un truc à annoncer, lâcha tout à coup Eric avant même que Caleb ne puisse répondre à sa sœur. Et c'est pas du mytho, cette fois-ci.

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur sa compagne qui lui faisait face à table et sentait l'attention de toute sa famille focalisée rien que sur elle.

\- je comptais attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour nos un an mais maintenant, ça le fait aussi.

La jeune prof retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit son homme sortir de sa poche un grand écrin noir satiné, peinant à trouver ses mots, il préféra le déposer sur la table, tout près d'elle, sans plus d'explication.

\- joyeux premier anniversaire Becca.

Touchée, la sœur de Caleb et Beatrice esquissa un léger sourire puis se saisit de l'écrin en question et y trouva une clé à l'intérieur, elle haussa un sourcil en direction de son interlocuteur, intriguée par ce cadeau des plus étranges.

\- tu sais, la maison à vendre sur la 82ème rue, celle avec piscine et terrasse, on en rêvait depuis longtemps et maintenant, c'est la nôtre.  
\- tu… tu nous as acheté une maison ?  
\- c'est officiel, depuis deux jours.  
\- une maison, résuma-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion. A toi et à moi.  
\- rien que nous deux. Sinon c'est le moment où tu dois donner ta réponse là.  
\- désolée, oui, bien sûr que j'accepte, oui. Mille fois oui. Je veux vivre avec toi, Eric.

Sans plus tarder, le prof de sport se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher les lèvres de sa compagne et sceller leur accord avec un langoureux baiser. Les prochaines réunions de la famille Prior s'annonçaient donc sous les meilleurs auspices et avaient encore de beaux jours devant elles, de très beaux jours assurément.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **XOXO**


End file.
